<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the bottom of a made up ocean by koolmcr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731539">the bottom of a made up ocean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolmcr/pseuds/koolmcr'>koolmcr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, the trials and tribulations of trying to have sex with you live with other people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolmcr/pseuds/koolmcr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I really that loud?" Ellie almost looks hurt, but has a playfulness in her eyes.</p><p>"Well, we're lucky we don't have any neighbors but the sheep. I'll say that."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the bottom of a made up ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the old proverb: write what you know. Also my girlfriend linked me this article below and i really liked it.</p><p>https://www.vice.com/en/article/vbj8gj/this-photographer-documented-three-couples-having-sex-on-their-period</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It'd been too goddamn long since they had any time to themselves. Months on end, probably.</p><p>It wasn't like they couldn't have sex in the house while their son was sleeping. When he was real little, when they all shared a room, Ellie used to take Dina's hand to sneak away to the living room when they were sure he'd sleep through the next few hours. It's been less of a worry since he moved into Ellie's old studio, but any noise drifting into the five year old's room in the late of night would surely make its way into conversation during breakfast.</p><p>"Mama?" He sleepily turned to Ellie at the table one morning, "How come you were squealing last night?"</p><p>The observation made her turn beet red as her wife coughed and changed the subject.</p><p>They didn't really tread on that territory while JJ was home anymore. No, that was best left for times like this. When they ride into Jackson with a small bag of his clothes and head over to Robin and Deiji's house for lunch and kisses goodbyes and be a good boys. When depart from the town gates with Dina leading the horse as Ellie holds her middle.</p><p>When they let their guards down after they make sure the perimeter of the farm is safe, Ellie's face practically smashing into Dina's as they kiss against the front door.</p><p>When Ellie leads them upstairs, but Dina has to pee really quick and gives her wife a kiss on the cheek and a small pat on the ass and tells her to wait for her.</p><p>When Dina gets up and sees a thick string of red in the toilet.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>She wipes herself off as best she can and walks into the bedroom, Ellie already naked and waiting, looking at her with soft eyes as she lays like a fucking painting.</p><p>"Hey, babe. What's up? Something happen in the last two minutes?"</p><p>Dina sighs. "I got my period."</p><p>"Oh. I didn't know what miracle of science you were hoping for, D. Don't think I can get you pregnant."</p><p>The dark haired woman moves to sit on the bed, pushing her wife's shoulder for the lame crack.</p><p>"I was just...I don't know. It's been so long and as soon as we get the house to ourselves, boom. Period."</p><p>"Do you not want to do anything? It's okay if you do. We can just hang out."</p><p>"No. No, El. I do." Dina kisses the light eyed woman, caressing her cheek. "I want you more than anything."</p><p>Ellie's breath is on her nose, foreheads locked together. "Is there a 'but' after that?"</p><p>"I don't want to make a huge mess."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>Ellie shifts and pushes up to stand. "Gimme a minute." She kisses Dina's forehead and she pads to the bathroom. Her naked form gives the other woman butterflies.</p><p>She flops back, the pillow cool against the back of her head. Her wife appears a minute later, towel in hand.</p><p>"Y'know, I'm still gonna have to wash that, El."</p><p>"Who says you have to wash it?"</p><p>"Laundry isn't your forte, sweetheart."</p><p>"Well, I can find another towel. Or trade for one. I'll take care of it." Ellie moves to the bottom of the bed. "Lift up your legs for me?"</p><p>The auburn haired woman does her best to move the blankets out of the way and get the towel flat under her love's legs. She smooths it out and places her hands on Dina's legs, lowering them.</p><p>"How's that?"</p><p>"Mmm. 'salright. A little cold, though."</p><p>They smile at each other, Ellie moving on top of Dina. She straddles her hips as she leans down.</p><p>"Cold, huh? Actually, I think you might be wearing too many clothes."</p><p>"Pfft. Fuck off. I didn't have the time to strip naked like you apparently did"</p><p>"Well, I wanted to surprise you."</p><p>Their faces are so close.</p><p>"Maybe you did."</p><p>Dina leans up, breaking the small distance with her lips on Ellie's. "You're really hot."</p><p>The light eyed woman shakes her head and kisses her love back, softly. "That's you, my dear."</p><p>They kiss slowly, visiting the creases of each other's lips. The wetness of each other's tongues. Ellie flicks her tongue up on the roof of Dina's mouth and she gets soaked just from the sensation, a moan vibrating out of her. She can feel her wife smiling as they kiss, with her perfectly fucked up fingers undoing the button of her jeans.</p><p>"This okay?"</p><p>Dina nods as Ellie kisses her, then leaving southbound to pull the jeans down to her ankles and off. The fuzz of her hairline tickles the insides of Dina's thighs as she kisses around her underwear, slipping a finger under the waistband.</p><p>But then there's an ache inside of her and she's not so sure it feels good.</p><p>"El? Come up here?"</p><p>Ellie does, laying face to face with her, stroking her almost black locks of hair. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. Just cramps."</p><p>Well, sort of.</p><p>Of course, they'd had sex on their periods before. But only fingering. Truth be told, she was kind of scared of being eaten out while she was bleeding. Sure, she liked to give Ellie shit about the mess period sex makes but that was never serious. She was worried about bigger things. What if Ellie got sick from tasting, swallowing her blood?</p><p>She sighs. Ellie nuzzles into her neck.</p><p>"You know I love you, right? It's not gross."</p><p>"I know, babe."</p><p>"I think it's pretty hot, actually."</p><p>That makes Dina laugh.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I dunno. It's like...you're extra wet. And I like the stains it leaves on my fingers. It's like, proof, I guess. Visible."</p><p>Dina wraps her arms around Ellie and holds, squeezes, her tight. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, D."</p><p>They lay for long minutes, enjoying each other's hot breaths. But Dina's mind needs to say what's gnawing, so she breaks the silence first.</p><p>"Okay, this might be dumb. But...I'm afraid that you'll get sick. If you eat me out while I'm on my period."</p><p>"Mmm. That's not dumb. Why do you think that?"</p><p>"Well, neither of us have been particularly sterile with our wounds all our lives. I don't know. Blood's different that other juices, you know?"</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>Dina's face falls. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Ellie pulls back and blinks at her, confused. "For what?"</p><p>"Killing the mood." Dina chuckles softly, but she still has a serious look.</p><p>"You didn't kill the mood, D. You're worried. It's okay."</p><p>There's another silence as the gears turn in Ellie's head.</p><p>"You know, maybe I could ask Cat? Or around the clinic? If it's safe, you know?"</p><p>Dina's face gets so hot she feels like a coal. "That's embarrassing."</p><p>"I can switch it around, if you like. Tell them that I was the eat outee and I was worried."</p><p>"You're not?"</p><p>Ellie stammers "No, no. I am. I just...I've never really thought about it. We've never really tried it before, I guess."</p><p>"Huh. Wonder how we've never came to this in the last couple years."</p><p>"I guess we've just been touching and not licking?"</p><p>Dina scrunches up her face. "You get even louder when I go down on you, so that's probably why."</p><p>"Am I really that loud?" Ellie almost looks hurt, but has a playfulness in her eyes.</p><p>"Well, we're lucky we don't have any neighbors but the sheep. I'll say that."</p><p>"Oh, okay. What about you? Like you're never loud?"</p><p>"Nope. Quiet as a mouse."</p><p>The auburn haired woman kisses her hard just as she stops talking, a moan escaping between them.</p><p>"Quiet, huh?"</p><p>Dina's turned on all over again. She loves it when Ellie comes back from a tease all hungry, ready to prove her wrong.</p><p>"That was hardly fair, babe. Come at me when I'm ready. I bet you I don't moan once."</p><p>"What're we betting?"</p><p>Ellie's eyes glint with want in the setting sunlight, moving to light the candle at their bedside.</p><p>"Who's gotta take care of the towel when we're done." Dina smirks, knowing that she'll lose.</p><p>In a quick moment, Ellie has her hands on Dina's face, kissing her hard. She shifts her knee between the woman's legs and pushes forward. Dina holds a gasp in her throat.</p><p>"That okay?"</p><p>"Mmhmm." Dina responds against her love's lips.</p><p>They rock like that for a few moments, Ellie's knee thrusting against Dina. Through her underwear and cloth pad she'd put on earlier. The movement stops as Ellie shifts, leaning over her love with both hands on either side of her.</p><p>"I wonder how wet you are. It's hard to tell through your underwear."</p><p>Dina wants to melt.</p><p>"What do you want to do?"</p><p>"Can I take them off?"</p><p>The dark haired woman pats underneath her to make sure the towel is still in place, then nods. Ellie goes almost unbearably slow. Dina know she's just enjoying, savoring each centimeter of skin she brushes against as the fabric goes down, down, down and eventually off of her and onto the floor. But she wants, she needs, something more than a skim of fingers on her pelvis.</p><p>"I want you inside me."</p><p>The auburn haired woman looks into her eyes. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>The more complete hand makes its way, brushing through Dina's pubic hair, hovering near her entrance.</p><p>"Is one okay for now? Tell me if you want more?"</p><p>"Yeah. Please."</p><p>Ellie slips her middle finger inside of her love, who is impossibly wet.</p><p>If she thought she was gonna lose the bet before, she definitely's going to now as she moans throatily at each gentle thrust the light eyed woman makes.</p><p>Then Ellie's thumb starts at her clit and it's all over. She gasps with a whine.</p><p>"Baby. Please."</p><p>"What do you need, Dina?"</p><p>"You. Another finger."</p><p>Ellie's ring finger joins the middle one and her arm works, like a perfect natural machine. A river flowing, a wave crashing.</p><p>Dina can hear how wet she is with each movement. She's never heard herself this much before. The blood is probably helping. Ellie's laying at her side as her hand moves inside her, kissing at her nearly sweating cheek. God, she's so fucking amazing. So sweet. Wonderful. Beautiful. Somehow she's even more so with her hand inside of her.</p><p>"I love you Ellie. God, I love you. I love you so much."</p><p>Those green eyes try to look into her's as best they can considering the closeness of their faces. "I love you too."</p><p>The warm sparks hit her legs and arms. She wants to melt, to just be Ellie's.</p>
<hr/><p>The next few days pass in a lovely, naked haze. But the real world knocks on their door early one morning and gets them out of bed, down on the path to Jackson. Dina throws the dry bloodied towel to the wind as they walk through the forest, beyond even her help.</p><p>JJ hugs her legs as the door opens and she scoops him up as best she can. He's getting too big to hold, and it makes her kind of sad.</p><p>Ellie mumbles something about needing to visit the market as Robin cooks them all a late breakfast. It makes Dina frown how her wife is still seemingly uncomfortable around the older couple. But the light eyed woman kisses her forehead and promises she'll be back in an hour and to save a plate for her.</p><p>True to her word, Ellie stumbles in just as they're all finishing. They let her eat as conversation flows from the old, young, and younger. JJ hugs his grandma and grandpa tight for maybe fiver minutes each as they're leaving. He goes on and on about his friends in town as they make the trip back to the farmhouse.</p><p>The rest of the day is spend doing chores, laundry, playing with their son, everything. Dina's reading by candlelight when Ellie appears in the doorway, throwing something at her.</p><p>"Gah! What the fuck?!"</p><p>"New towel for ya, sweetheart." She moves to join the dark haired woman in bed.</p><p>"I though I lost the bet."</p><p>"Yeah, but I said I'd take care of it, didn't I?"</p><p>Ellie kisses her cheek as Dina tries to find where she was in her book and dog ears the page, setting it down.</p><p>"I kinda also swung by the clinic."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"They said that since we've already 'come in contact' with each other's fluids anyway, the blood isn't going to hurt more."</p><p>"Fluids?"</p><p>Ellie rolls her eyes, blushing.</p><p>"You know what I mean."</p><p>"Hmm...do I? Fluids could mean a lot of things."</p><p>"There's no soft or sexy way to say it, babe. Vaginal. Vaginal fluids."</p><p>"Oh...<em>those</em> fluids." Dina rubs her chin, playing an old scientist she saw in a movie once. "I see." Ellie pushes at her shoulder.</p><p>"You're infuriating."</p><p>"Yeah, but you love it."</p><p>They're quiet, Ellie's thumb rubbing circles in Dina's hand.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The circles continue as green eyes meet dark brown.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Asking for me. Being patient with me. Loving me."</p><p>"Nothin' to thank me for. I love you. I'd do anything for you."</p><p>Dina smiles at her love, glowing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>